Party
by Emri
Summary: A Glee Party at Puck's house is the perfect place for Quinn Fabray to put her plan into action. But will she get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my car over to the side of the road opposite the large and expensive looking house that belonged to Puck. I sighed as I started walking to the house locking my car behind me and noticed that most of the Glee club were already at the house. I took a deep breathe to prepare myself then rang the doorbell. After a few seconds it was opened by a smirking Puck who leaned against the door frame, "Hey baby momma just in time we were just about to crack open the good stuff,"

"Whatever" I said disinterestedly as I walked past him into his house. I really didn't want to get drunk with Puck anywhere in the vicinity of me. I wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

I walked into his large living room and saw that everyone from glee was there except for Rachel and Finn.

I said a few hello's before I went and sat next to Mercedes on one of the large cream leather sofa's and she turned from her conversation with Kurt to give me a quick hug. "How have you been Q?" Mercedes and I had become best friends last year when I moved in with her and even though I was back living with my Mom we were still really close. "I'm good, so what's the latest gossip?" I asked her not really interested but I knew it was one of her favourite topics. I saw her face light up and I knew it was the right question to have asked but instead of immediately spilling it she turned to Kurt, "Tell her." Kurt looked just as excited and leaned towards me, crossing his legs and with a very serious look on his face. "Well the latest news from the Hudson-Hummel residence is that Finn and Rachel had a massive fight last night, this possibly leading to why our glorious captains are the last ones to arrive at our little Glee club get together." He sat back with a pleased look on his face and Mercedes also looked at me excited to share this tasty piece of gossip. I put on my best emotionless mask and tried not to sound interested and said, "Finnocence and Man Hands can do what they like as long as I don't have to look at it." Kurt just rolled his eyes at me and Mercedes gave me a sympathetic look, clearly thinking that I still wasn't over Finn.

The truth was that I was completely over Finn but I let her believe that because I didn't want her to know the really reason I was being all HBIC about their relationship. The real reason being much smaller and often wrapped in argyle.

Before I got too carried away with that thought Brittany came bouncing over to me with a huge smile on her face and sat on the arm rest next to me, "Hey Q I thought you weren't gonna come, but S said you would so I made sure I bought them." she said looking pleased with herself and it took me a few seconds to realise what she was talking about. "No way B, what are we still sitting her for, we got some smores to make." I said laughing and standing up. It had become a tradition of ours that every time we were at a party we would make smores. Even though this wasn't really a party she loved them so much and who was I to say no to Brittany.

She let out a little squeal and pulled me by the hand into the kitchen where she pulled all of the necessary ingredients out of a paper bag.

I turned around and noticed that Santana had followed us into the kitchen and she gave me a quick nod of hello before sitting at the breakfast bar and watching B."

Santana and I used to be best friends but we had grown apart over the last year though I still feel I could call her a friend. We just weren't as close as before and I was sad about that but I had Mercedes and even Kurt so I was happy. At least Santana and I had learned to be in the same room and not beat each other up.

I walked over to B to help her put marshmallows on the sticks she bought but found that she had already done it and was expertly heating them over a gas ring on the stove. People don't give Brittany enough credit, she is a lot smarter than she looks. I went to sit opposite Santana and as I took my seat I heard the doorbell ring and Puck yelling, "My man I'm glad you could make it." there was some more talking then the front door closed. Not taking her eyes away from Brittany, Santana murmured sarcastically, "Great the party can start now the pillsbury dough boy has arrived." B and I both laughed as Puck walked into the Kitchen and sidled up next to Santana. "Hey foxy mama." he started before he was promptly elbowed in the ribs. He seemed to except that it was what he had deserved and he turned to Brittany to say, "When your done with those come on into the living room. We can`t have a party without the hot cheerio`s." I rolled my eyes at him but was inwardly pleased that I was once again able to be called a cheerio. Britt turned around with a plate with three smores on them and walking over to us said happily, "We`ll be there in a minute but we got some smores to eat." Santana and I each picked one up and quickly ate it before shooting B a quick thumbs up and following Puck into the living room.

What I saw when I walked in almost made me want to do a happy dance but luckily I managed to contain myself and retake my seat next to Mercedes. Both Rachel and Finn had arrived and it looked like the rumours were true. They were sat at opposite ends of the room with Rachel occasionally staring daggers at the back of Finn's head and Finn looking up every now and again to glance regretfully at Rachel.

_They look like their fighting, this could be really good for me._

I know that seems selfish of me but I knew it was only a matter of time until that big oaf did something wrong. Its not my fault if i`m an opportunist.

"I told you so," Kurt whispered to the both of us and Mercedes rolled her eyes with a 'yeah, yeah' and I just smiled at him before I turned to face Rachel who was sat a few seats away from me. I leaned around Tina and Mike to say, "Hey Rach, hows it going?" I know its pathetic but I couldn't think of anything better so I just went with it. She turned those deep chocolate eyes on me and I melted a little bit as she replied, "Oh hello Quinn, everything is going perfectly fine for me this evening, and yourself?" She always spoke a lot and a lot of people, well actually everyone, thought it was annoying but I think its absolutely adorable and I love the sound of her voice. I have a slight smile on my face from that thought as I say, "My night just got better now you got here." About half the people in the room turn to look at me at this statement but I don't care because Rachel just blushed and it was so worth it just to see that. I sit back in my seat as she says a quiet, "Thank you Quinn."

Its at that moment when I sit back with a pleased look on my face that music starts blaring from the speakers Puck strategically placed around the room and he starts passing out red plastic cups. He passes a cup to Rachel who takes it and downs it in one. She looks at Puck who has an appreciative grin on his face and says impatiently, "Keep um coming" he just grins even wider and passes her another cup.

_I am going to have to keep an eye on her or she might get drunk enough to sleep with Puck and that would put a serious kink in my plans._

Finn walks up to her then and says in possibly the loudest whisper ever, "Look Rach I know your mad at me but you don't have to get drunk to get back at me." Rachel just stares at him then says, "You know Finn, not everything revolves around you." before draining another red cup and walking off in search of another.

At some point I had stood up and was dancing in a little group with Mercedes and Kurt and I had a red cup in my hand. I took a quick sip of it and realised it was really cheap tasting beer. With that I gave my cup to Mercedes who happily drank it and looked around to see if I could see Rachel. I saw her in the far corner of the room finishing off yet another drink before throwing the cup in the bin and walking out the door into the back garden. As I tried to make a move to follow her I saw Finn down his drink and then follow her. For a moment I wondered whether or not I should leave them alone out there but I decided I should follow them just to make sure Rachel was OK.

As I slipped out the back door it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they did I noticed that Finn and Rachel were kissing against the wall a few metres from me. I was about to go back inside when I heard a muffled, "Get off, Finn," I looked back just in time to see Rachel smack him across the face. Hard. He rubbed his face and said with a sad voice, "I'm sorry Rach but I will prove we are meant to be together,"

"Just leave Finn." He looked a bit surprised but nodded his head and walked towards me. He stopped when he saw me and I just stared him straight in the eye and said, "Got something to say Finnocence?" He looked like he did want to say something to me but with a quick look back at Rachel he seemed to think better of it and just walked past me into the house. At that moment Rachel looked up, "Oh Quinn I didn't see you standing there,"

"I just came out for some fresh air," She knew I had seen Finn trying to kiss her and she tried to explain, "He didn't mean anything by it," I walked the few steps to her slowly and as I got closer I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. I raised my thumb to wipe it away and left my hand there few seconds longer than necessary. She seemed to subconsciously lean into it and I stroked her cheek once before reluctantly removing my hand. I whispered, "As long as your alright?" it was a question and in response she just nodded.

Puck chose that moment to come searching for us and as he spotted us he grinned and yelled, "Who's up for some party games?"

**A/N: If you want to read more please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favourites. The more you review the faster it makes me want to update. Enjoy!**

"Who's up for some party games?"

I looked at the evil glint in Puck`s eye and I had a sense that things were going to get bad. Rachel starts to walk around me and follows Puck but not before she turns around and gives me a small smile, "Are you coming?" How can I refuse her? I nod my head and follow her into the living room where everyone is waiting for us and I take a seat next to B whilst Rachel takes a seat next to Tina.

_Party games Puck style could be OK maybe it will cause more trouble between Finn and Rachel and I might be able to get closer to her._

I look across the room at her on what is probably bordering on staring before Puck gets in the way and says, "For our first game I say Truth or Dare," Nobody seems against it so he sits back down and proclaims, "I`ll start... Santana truth or dare?"

"I can take whatever you can dish Puckerman, dare."

Puck looked like a kid on Christmas morning as he said, "I dare you to go up to my next door neighbours and kiss whoever answers the door."

"Easy," she replied as she started to make her way to the door. He quickly added,

"But it has to be at least thirty seconds and there has got to be tongue." Santana just continued to walk to the door and threw a, "Please, I could do that in my sleep," over her shoulder.

We all moved over to the window to watch as she confidently marched up the path to the front door of the next house over. She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds a middle aged man, wearing a painfully ironic 'kiss the chef' apron, opened the door. She pulled him to her by the apron and proceeded to carry out the dare to the letter. She then walked away without another word leaving a very stunned man behind.

As she came back into Puck`s house she wiped her lips and with a victorious expression said, "My turn...hmm...Quinn, truth or dare?"

_Fantastic, if I say truth she`ll ask me some painfully awkward question and if I say dare she probably have me strip off and streak across the neighbourhood._

I made a split second decision and said, "Dare." She got the same look in her eye as Puck did and I knew instantly that I had made a mistake. I had enough time to mentally face palm before she said, "I dare you to draw a smiley face in whipped cream on Berry`s stomach and then lick it off,"

_This is going to be incredible but I can`t seem too keen or it will ruin my plans to get her to like me. I will just seem like a freak who can`t wait to lick her in front of our friends._

"What`s the consequences?" If it was possible I would say her smile just got bigger.

"You have to run naked to the end of the street and back."

_We may not be great friends any more but I apparently still know her really well._

I took the last possible way I could see out of this, "Its not fair to Rachel, its not her dare, she should have the opportunity to back out." I knew I was clutching at straws but I was getting desperate. I made eye contact with Rachel and she just looked at me for a second before saying, "I`m alright with it." I was shocked that she agreed and a little worried but I wanted so badly to be close to her that when Santana handed me the whipped cream tube, I took it without hesitation and walked over to Rachel.

She shot me a shy smile as she led down on the floor and very slowly lifted up her shirt to reveal her toned, tan stomach. I had just enough self control not to moan out loud at the sight in front of me as I bent down over her. I looked her in the eyes again before I started and I could see an evil twinkle in them like she knew what she was doing to me.

_Two can play this game._

I shake the can in my head then as slowly as possible drag the nozzle over her stomach spraying her with the cream. I felt her shiver at the contact and saw her eyes flutter closed. I think I drew the biggest smiley face ever because it meant I could touch her for longer. I handed Santana the tube back before asking Rachel, "Are you ready?" She just nodded without opening her eyes just as Puck shouted behind me, "Hell yeah," I turned around to give him a withering glare and I noticed that Finn was giving me that exact same look.

_I guess he can see that i`m after his girl, maybe he's not a complete idiot._

I then turn my full attention to the girl in front of me who has now closed her eyes and I decide that if I want to keep control of myself I better do this fast. With that last thought I bend down and quickly lick the cream as fast as I can but damn it if this isn`t the biggest load of cream in the world. My mouth is full and I haven`t even eaten a quarter of it yet. As I go down to get some more I lick over her belly button and my tongue dips inside. I hear a quite whimper come from above me and I have to swallow a moan with a whole lot of whipped cream. At some point her hand came down to grip my hair to keep my head in place and I put my hands on her hips to hold her in place. Luckily (or some might say unluckily) for my over active hormones, I finish off quite quickly after that but not before quickly licking an invisible speck of cream from the top of her panty line. I hear a very audible moan this time and it takes every ounce of my willpower to get up and move away from her.

"There you go," I say to a smirking Santana and she just laughs at me. I walk towards Mercedes who raises her eyebrows at me but I just shrug her off and sit back down. "That was so hot," Puck says as he and everyone else goes back to their seats, some of them nodding there agreement. I avoid looking at Rachel as I say, "Whatever, my turn,"

_She seemed to enjoy herself but I can`t be sure she wants me. I need to kiss her and if she kisses me back she's into me. Right now though I need to take the heat off of us._

With that in mind I say, "Tina, truth or dare?" She looks shocked that I chose her but quickly recovers and says, "Truth please," I really had no idea what to ask her and I look around the room to get some inspiration. My eyes land on Mike and I ask the first question that pops into my head, "Are you a virgin," I was kind of interested to know so I watched as she blushed and said quietly, "No." Sam who is sitting next to Mike raises his hand for a high five and says, "Nice one dude." Mike at least has the sense to not give the high five as Tina turns to glare at Sam. He looks apologetic and she turns back around.

Its then I dare a quick look at Rachel and notice that she is already looking at me with really intense eyes. For anyone else it probably would have been uncomfortable but I could look into those chocolate eyes all day so I just look back at her.

"OK, Sam, truth or dare?" Tina's voice cuts across our little staring competition and I look away. I knew he was going to get punished for his remark which ever option he chose and so did he. Knowing it was inevitable and not wanting to share anything personal he sighed and said, "Dare,"

Tina thought for a moment before running into the kitchen and coming back with a whole jar of pickle juice. With a wide smile on her face she says, "I dare you to drink all of this."

He looks at the jar doubtfully but the grabs it and starts to down it at a surprising speed. Puck and Mike start a chant of, "Chug,chug,chug," but before they can say it three times he had finished the whole jar. He wiped his mouth and looked smugly around the group before saying, "Kurt, truth or dare," He surprised everyone by immediately choosing dare.

Sam looked surprised but recovered quickly and asked Rachel for her lipstick. She passed it to him and he said, "Let me draw on your face with this and keep it on for the rest of the game." Kurt looked scandalized and Mercedes and Tina let out a deep 'ooooohhhhhh' He reluctantly agreed only because the other option was to go out onto the street and moon the passing cars. (He was proud of his body but not that proud.)

I let out a little chuckle when Sam was done. Kurt looked like a seriously messed up clown and he sat back with a huff as he said, "Artie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What you can`t wuss out like that," Puck protested

"I can and will," Artie replied and looked at Kurt who had a question ready for him.

"If you had to sleep with someone in this room who would it be?" He looked really shy all of a sudden before he finally whispered, "Tina," Mike looked kind of angry whilst Tina just looked sad. It was really quiet all of a sudden until Santana said, "Well that was awkward, Artie chose someone, i`m getting bored over hear."

He nodded and said, "Brittany, truth or dare?"

Britt starts jumping up and down excitedly in her chair next to me and after a moment of silent thought she says confidently, "Truth," He considers this for a moment before saying "Tell us everyone in this room that you have kissed... and I mean properly kissed," He added that on as an afterthought. Britt screws up her face in thought as she reels off a list of names, "Santana, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Mike, Kurt, Artie and Finn." She looks pleased with herself for remembering all those names and everyone just looks at her for a second before they turn to look at me with shock on there faces except for Puck who`s leering and Santana who looked like she wants to punch me. It was public knowledge that she had kissed everyone else on the list she had reeled off but not that she had kissed me.

I feel the need to try and explain myself and quickly and Santana`s face is looking stormier by the second. "It was a party, we were both drunk, no big deal." I shrug and watch as Santana starts to cool down. I breathe a sigh of relief and Britt says, "Finn truth or dare," Finn clearly trying to appear manly and brave says arrogantly, "Dare," Santana leans over to whisper something in Britt`s ear and she starts to smile, "I dare you to kiss Puck on the lips for thirty seconds with tongue," Santana looks happy to be getting some revenge on Puck whereas Finn looks like he`s ready to start kicking some chairs over. "No way," he screams and looks at Puck incredulously for help. "Just grow a set dude, its just a dare," Puck says as he walks over to Finn.

He grabs him by the back of the head and starts to kiss him. Just as he starts to slide his tongue in Finn pulls away screaming, "Get away from me," and he practically runs out into the kitchen. "Wuss," Puck sniggers before taking his seat.

Finn walks back in with a big drink and glares at Puck and Santana before sitting down again. "OK Finn, its your turn to chose somebody," Brittany says seriously. "I don`t want to play anymore" he shouted then pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a giant toddler and it was so seriously ridiculous I was tempted to laugh. Santana looked like she was about to punch him for shouting at Brittany but Puck quickly interrupted, "Thats cool, I have an even better game to play," He looked around him and let the tension build before saying, "Spin the bottle,"

_This is perfect!_

**A/N: The rest of the chapters are just going to be different party games they play so if there are any games you want to see included just tell me and I will try to write them into a later chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all your support, it means a lot to me. Well on with the story... **

He looked around him and let the tension build before saying, "Spin the bottle,"

_This is perfect!_

Everyone seems pretty happy about this new game and we all quickly gather in a rough circle on the floor as Puck drains the last of a vodka bottle and then places it in the middle of the circle. He keeps his hand on it and announces, "I`m going first," before quickly spinning the bottle. It promptly lands on Mercedes and he looks up at her with a devilish grin, "Come to Puckzilla baby," and he crawls across the circle to her. She looks slightly exasperated but knows that she let herself in for this and goes to kiss him before Santana interrupts with, "What are the rules for the kiss?"

"Same as before, thirty seconds and there has got to be tongue," Puck gets that wicked grin again as he finishes and leans towards Mercedes again. Puck starts the kiss really gently and i`m surprised but he quickly reverts to his old ways when he slips his tongue in after only a few seconds. I look away from the kissing couple next to me and I see Sam looking at them with hurt in his eyes.

_I guess Sam is into Mercedes, I would never have guessed that._

When its been about thirty seconds, Mercedes pulls away looking slightly dazed and Puck just looks proud of himself. He tries to high five Sam but Sam just turns away from him and Puck looks confused for a moment before shrugging it off and watching Mercedes take her turn. I turned to look as well as the spinning bottle slowed to a stop, pointing at Kurt.

She looked at him awkwardly with hint of being grossed out and he returned the look. They looked at each other for a few seconds more before seemingly coming to an agreement and moving towards each other. They were stiff and it was clearly uncomfortable but they filled the requirements and sat back looking relieved that they had gotten it over with. I could swear I heard Kurt mutter something that sounded like a, ' I am so gay,' as he moved to spin the bottle.

Any residual sadness from having to kiss Mercedes quickly disappeared from his face as the bottle landed on Sam. Sam looked like a deer trapped in headlights and Kurt was grinning as he moved himself rather eagerly so he was almost sitting in Sam's lap. Sam starts to try to move away but Puck quickly shoves him back in place and says, "Just man up, you can't wimp out like Finn," Finn shouts out a disgruntled 'hey' but Puck ignores him and nods his head to reaffirm his earlier statement.

Sam gets control of himself and quickly puts his lips against Kurt`s. He doesn`t go as fast as Puck but after a several seconds he slides his tongue in. As soon as the time is up Sam moves a fair distance away from Kurt and doesn`t look him directly in the eye. Kurt`s eyes are slightly glazed over as he retakes his seat and I once again hear the muttered line, ' I am so gay,' but this time in a more pleased way.

I look at Mercedes and she obviously heard his quiet comments because she just chuckles lightly and rolls her eyes. I shoot a smile back at her before my attention is turned back to the game just as the bottle stops on Brittany. Sam looks very happy and Britt just smiles at him like she smiles at everyone as they start to move together. That's when Santana holds on to Britt`s wrist and starts shouting at Sam in Spanish, " No me gusta, ella es mia labios grandes," I don`t need to speak Spanish to know that she is not happy about someone who isn`t her, kissing Britt.

_Honestly she is so obvious all the time, she sucks at keeping it a secret that they have finally started dating. I think everyone in glee already knows, even Schuester and he`s oblivious to everything but Miss Pillsbury and Journey songs._

Britt puts her free hand to Santana`s face to cup her cheek and Santana instantly melts at the contact and stops shouting Spanish abuse at a now frightened looking Sam. "Its only a game San, it doesn`t mean anything," Brittany says soothingly.

"I know," Santana says before releasing her wrist.

Brittany starts to move to Sam again and has to move all the way over to him. She initiates the kiss and is the one to add tongue. The kiss is quickly over and Britt moves back to her original spot where Santana puts an arm around her shoulders.

She sits there a few seconds before Artie says, "Brittany you have to spin the bottle now," Santana glares at him but Brittany just gets a goofy smile on her face and says, "Oh yeah," before moving forward and staring at the bottle. She gets such a serious look on her face that nobody interrupts her as she continues to stare. She puts forth a very careful hands and spins the bottle very purposefully. I can see that everyone is really confused and I am too, that is until the bottle stops and points at Santana. Brittany really does have some unique skills.

I see Brittany turn back to Santana with a huge smile on her face as she squeals, "San, its you," She claps her hands a little and I see Santana smile a genuine smile before Britt practically launches herself at Santana. Santana's back hits the floor as she holds Brittany on top of her and they add tongue to their kiss. Their time is up and I can see nobody is brave enough to stop them and if i`m honest I don't even want to risk the wrath of Santana Lopez but when their hands start to roam and I hear Finn quietly chanting 'mailman' I realise I have to step in and stop them before it gets to far.

I know this will be awkward so I do what I always do when I'm uncomfortable, I put on my HBIC mask and say, "Hey Lopez, surface for air before I have to turn a hose on Frankenteen," They break apart and I am really glad that worked as I had no idea what to try after that. Everyone starts to laugh and a grin spreads over my face when I look at Rachel and see that I got a little chuckle out of her. The only one who isn`t laughing is Finn who is glaring at me but has to cross his legs, which makes everyone laugh even harder.

"OK my turn," Santana says as she spins the bottle clearly trying to accomplish the same feat as Brittany. Santana must have the worst luck in the world because the bottle stops clearly pointing at Finn. Finn starts to smile at this before Santana gets up and says, "Lets get the over with Finnessa." She pulls him into a really rough kiss and I can almost feel his pain. Towards the end of the kiss I see Santana quickly bite down on his bottom lip really hard. I nearly wince as she pulls away and Finn starts to scream, "Look, I`m bleeding, you did that on purpose," and he points an accusing finger at Santana. "Yes Finn, I kissed you on purpose," Santana says in her most condescending voice. He looks like he`s about to explode but he is quickly defused when Sam says, "Its OK dude, its not that bad." He leans forward to take his turn but still looks a bit angry. The bottle lands on Rachel and I can see his anger turn to happiness as he turns to Rachel. I don`t think I can bear to watch this, it would hurt too much but thats when I see the look on Rachel`s face. She is fuming. "No way, I completely refuse to partake in any such activity with him," Finn looks at her with what I can only describe as a constipated look on his face and says, "But I`m your Boyfriend," She just looks at him incredulously and states, "Not anymore, not after what you did,"

"What did he do?" Mercedes asked with an eager look on her face. Finn looked really ashamed and Rachel announced, "He cheated on me." I swear I started to see red. I just wanted to hurt him. Badly.

_How could he do something like that to _her_? She is perfect and more than enough for anyone. He must be a bigger idiot than I give him credit for?_

"That is so not cool dude, I can`t have you hurting my fellow Jew here," Puck said. Finn at least has the decency to look ashamed of himself as he said, "So your breaking up with me?"

She simply replied, "Yes" and the proceeded to spin the bottle. My breathe caught in my throat as bottle stopped pointing at me. In the space of a few milliseconds a few things became clear in my head. First, Rachel had now broken up with Finn which meant that she was available. Second the way she was looking at me made it abundantly clear that Rachel possessed the same unique talent as Brittany. Finally I realised that this was my shot to complete the second part of my plan. Get Rachel to like me.

As I leaned forward everything seemed to be in slow motion. That was until our lips met. At first it was a gentle brush but after a couple of seconds it felt like everything had exploded. She started to kiss me more passionately as she grabbed my shoulders and spun my around so that my back was against the sofa. She then lifted her leg over and straddled me as her hands knotted themselves in my hair. I moved my hands so that they were settled comfortably on her hips as she licked my lower lip and we added some tongue to the kiss.

As we started to explore each others mouths my hands seemed to gain a mind of there own and I ran them up and down her sides before moving them to gently squeeze her butt. She moaned into my mouth and I had to try to control my own moan at the sensation. At this point I didn`t care that I was practically grouping her in front of all of our friends and I don`t think I would have stopped for anything until I hear a load crash in the room. We break apart but Rachel doesn`t stop straddling me, just sits back on my lap. I move my hands to a more suitable place and look up to find the source of the noise that stopped my moment with Rachel.

I can quickly gather that the noise was in fact Finn kicking over another chair as he is now stood in the corner with a scowl and his arms folded. I am once again reminded of his resemblance to a five year old giant and I really want to laugh.

"So you broke up with me so you could be with her?" Finn shouts the question. Still not moving from her position but moving her hands to her thighs she sighs then says, "No Finn, I broke up with you because you cheated on me but lets be honest with ourselves, we just have no chemistry. Quinn has managed to turn me on more in this last minute than you have managed to do in our entire relationship." I blushed at this and made eye contact with her. Her pupils were still slightly dilated from our previous activities and it made me kind of proud that I had managed to do that to her.

I heard Puck utter 'burn' to Sam across the room and they both laughed. Finn looked embarrassed and Mercedes said, "So are you two getting together?" Rachel responded with a very confident, "I think that is for Quinn and myself to discuss privately at a later time," She looked at me for confirmation that she had given the correct answer and I smiled at her and nodded my head. I was getting excited because it would appear my plan has worked. She smiled as well and then moved off my lap. I instantly felt cold but that was soon driven away when a small, warm body leaned into my side as she sat next to me and linked our hands together.

We then carried on with the rest of the game without further incident apart from when Artie had to kiss Tina and it looked like Mike might try to strangle him. Finn even sat back down but a pout still remained on his face. I started to rub my thumb along the back of Rachel`s hand and marvelled at how smooth the skin was. At that moment she moved to rest her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on top of hers. I could almost feel us both smiling.

_I could get used to this._

At that moment Tina and Mike finished Kissing and Santana said, "I`m bored with this game now, can we please play something else." It wasn`t a question it was a demand and we all looked at one another wondering what to play when Mercedes said something which made me give an evil grin.

"Why don`t we play Seven minutes in Heaven?" Puck looked like he wanted to kiss her he was so happy with what she had said and all I could think was,

_Could this night get any more perfect?_

**A/N: I decided that I will do maybe two more chapters and then I will be done so if there is anything you want to read, tell me now.**

**Please Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please read and review**

Rachel`s POV

As I looked around the room at the faces of my friends, I noticed mixed feelings over Mercedes' suggestion. Some people such as Noah, Santana and even Quinn looked overjoyed whereas people like Tina and Kurt looked faintly scared. There was also Brittany who just looked sleepy.

"That`s a great idea because Seven minutes in Heaven is the last game of a party and I am really sleepy," Brittany confirmed my assumption.

"This ain`t the last game, I just ain`t giving up a chance to get my groove on with some of you lovely ladies." Noah said to Brittany who just pouted back at him. He looked like he was about to relent but then quickly turned his eyes from her and grabbed some paper and a pen from the table behind him. "Someone get me a bowl," he demanded and somewhat reluctantly Sam got up and got it.

As he left my eyes caught Quinn`s and I saw a glint in those beautiful hazel eyes. I saw the smirk on her face and knew that I really needed to get in that closet with her. I wasn`t sure if she was being sincere about everything that had happened so far tonight. I had always thought she was pretty and if she was finally starting to show some interest then I definitely wasn`t going to say no. It was really hard not to believe she may be interested with the intense look she was giving me.

When Sam came back, Noah put all the pieces of paper he had recently torn up into the bowl and asked, "How are we doing this?" Obviously I knew that my superior organising skills would be of great benefit here so I raised my hand and said, "I suggest that we take turns drawing from the bowl alphabetically by last name in order for this game to run smoothly." I looked around to see if anyone disagreed with me and nobody did but what really threw me was the look on Quinn`s face. I must be mistaken but it kind of looks like adoration. No that can`t be right.

I turn back to the group at large and continue, "With that in mind the first one to draw will be Artie,"

"But I can`t play because I can`t get in the closet, its cool though," he says when I am about to protest for his sake, "I will just time the people who go in," he finishes with an assuring smile. I can see he is just nervous so I let the matter drop. I think quickly and then realise, "So the next one to draw would be me."

Suddenly I`m nervous. I really want to get Quinn`s name so I try to feel the name in the bowl but I quickly realise that`s stupid and just grab the first piece my hand touches. I unfold it and smile brilliantly as I say, "Quinn."

Quinn`s POV

She really does look cute when she`s taking charge. I know that i`m kind of staring but I don`t really care. She turns and our eyes meet for a second. I start to wonder if she really does like me. As she moves forward to get a piece of paper I send up a silent prayer to whoever is listening that she will draw my name.

"Quinn." As she says my name I do a happy dance inside but on the outside I just smile, walk towards her and take her hand before leading her to the closet in the hallway. I know that the sweet action doesn`t fit in with my HBIC attitude but I couldn't really care. Not when I was around her. She smiles back at me as Artie wheels over to start the timer and I open the door for her. She walks in and I follow her and close the door behind me.

This closet is really small and I can feel her gently pressed up against me. "Are you OK?" I ask her gently.

"I`m good, I`m just wondering why you are doing all this,"

"All of what?" I ask but I know perfectly well what she means.

"Why are you acting like you like me and want to be with me. Its really starting to confuse me."

I feel down her arms and hold her hands in mine as I whisper, "Let me be crystal clear Rachel. I do like you and I do want to be with you. All those things I did before, I did because I want you." I could almost hear her jaw drop.

Then with a speed I didn`t know she had she cups my face and pulls me in for a searing kiss. Its only about a second before we are exploring each others mouths and I am very much enjoying the taste of her strawberry lip gloss. I run my hands up and down her back and sides, exploring where I can. I push my hands up underneath the hem of her shirt and rub my thumbs across where I expect to find a bra only to discover that she wasn`t wearing one. As my thumbs make contact with flesh I moan loudly and she giggles against my lips.

Surprised but ready to take advantage of this new found information I start to knead and rub the now perky flesh. At the same time I slip my leg between her thighs and push up. She is slightly pushed away from my lips at the movement so I take the opportunity to kiss along her jawbone and down her neck to her collarbone.

"OH...QUINN...YES...YES," She starts to scream and I should have known she would be loud. Its kind of hot how loud she`s screaming my name.

I move back to kiss her lips again as she starts to grind down on my leg. That's when I realise she has no panties on either and she is wearing one of those sinfully short skirts she likes. My one leg remaining on the floor turns to jelly and I nearly fall but luckily she had decided at the same time to put her hands on my hips and it stops me from falling.

"You like that?" She whispers huskily in my ear and all I can say is, "Yes."

"Alright then," she replies as she once again grinds down but this time much slower. I put hands on her thighs and as I am about to help her with her movements, Artie`s voice comes through the door saying, "Time up," We have enough time to move apart before the door swings open, the new light almost blinding us.

I take Rachel`s hand and walk back into the living room. I take my seat and pull her to sit on my lap before I look around at the group. The are all staring at us and I can tell they all heard Rachel`s loud cries of pleasure. Rachel looks mortified that they heard and buries her face in my chest. I am too happy to be holding her after what we just did that I don`t care about anything else.

I just say "OK pervs, move on I thought we were playing a game?" I wrap my arm tighter around Rachel in a protective manner and they all look back to the bowl which Mike is now walking towards but not before Puck shoots a leer at us. I ignore him but one person who I can`t ignore is Finn who looks like he wants to hit me. He even takes a step towards me and I start to move as well before Santana says, "You better not be trying to let out your impotent rage on Q because you now I will cut you if you go near her." She puts on her deadliest voice and I see Finn flinch. I shoot a grateful look at Santana and she nods her head at me with a small smile.

Everyone turns back to Mike and I see Britt give Santana a quick peck on the cheek.

_They are so adorable together._

Mike picks up a piece of paper and reads, "Santana," At this announcement Tina and Santana look angry, Mike looks scared and Britt just looks sad. Then Rachel says, "You don`t have to do anything sexual if you don`t want you can just hold hands or something," I hadn`t realised that she had surfaced and smiled at her as I watched everyone go back to normal at this suggestion.

Mike offers his hand to Santana who walks over to him and lightly touches him on the shoulder before saying, "Lets go," The door closes on them in the same position and I chuckle a bit at the change in Santana since she and Britt got together. Only a couple of months ago Santana wouldn't even have waited for the door to close to jump Mike, now she is completely whipped.

People in the room start breaking off into their own little conversations and I am drawn to the girl cuddled into me as she says, " Did you really mean it?" She looks up into my eyes, "When you said you wanted to be with me?"

I take a second to find the right words and then say, "Rachel Barbara Berry, I meant every word I said. I think you are incredible, beautiful, smart, talented. I have felt this way for a while now and I would love it if you would go out on a date with me next weekend."

She looks down and mutters, "Do you really mean that?" I lift her chin up with one finger until she is looking at me again and then I lean down and give her a really gentle kiss.

I put everything I can into that kiss so she can tell that I am being sincere. She seems to understand as she starts to kiss me with more energy. Just as she runs her tongue along my lower lip I am once again interrupted by Artie saying, "Time up," but this time not to me. I look at the closet in time to see the door swing open and Santana punch Mike in the stomach.

As she looks out at the room she explains, "He touched my boob," and she storms to her seat next to Britt who looks appalled. Mike quickly adds, "I accidentally brushed it when I tried to scratch my nose, its a really small closet." Tina and Brittany look appeased but Santana still looks mad and I can hear her grumble a few words in Spanish.

Rachel laughs then, taking charge once again says, " Alright Tina, its your turn next," She picked out Mike`s name and we all laughed at the look on his face. He practically raced to the closet this time and they both came out looking much happier than before.

Rachel`s POV

I was really enjoying cuddling into Quinn. We seem to fit perfectly together and she was so warm and smelt great. I watched as Sam went up to take his turn and he promptly picked Quinn`s name out of the bowl. I wrapped my arms around her even tighter. Although I believed that Quinn was sincere I was still worried because he was her ex Boyfriend. I glared at him and the huge smile he had on his face dimmed slightly. Quinn bent down to whisper in my ear, "Don`t worry its you that i`m in love with." I gasped as she got up and walked towards Sam.

_I don`t think she realised what she just said. She said she loves me. I am going to have to ask her about that later._

Quinn assumed the same position Santana had with Mike and shot me a smile over Sam`s shoulder. I couldn't help but smile back. As the door closed on them the smile slid off my face. It was then that Brittany bounced over to me and said, "So now that you and Quinn are dating, maybe we can all double date," and she gestured to Santana. Said girl did not look happy at the prospect but then gave me a look that said that I better agree to what ever Brittany wanted. I nodded and said, "Of course we can Brittany." She squealed at that and bounced back over to Santana.

When it was time to open the door I let out a sigh of relief and Quinn came storming out. "Thank goodness I`m free," she said coming over to me and placing me back on her lap. She kissed my temple as Sam stood in front of us and said, "If you didn`t want to me to carry on, you should of just told me."

Quinn looked exasperated as she said, "What did you think, 'God you are boring' and 'kill me now' meant? That I was enjoying myself?" He looked sheepish and said, "Oh... sorry, sometimes I get carried away,"

"Carried away? How do you say moron in Na`vi?"

"Skawng," Sam replied automatically before realising she was insulting him.

"Is that what you were doing all this time?" I asked

She nodded down to me and said, "Yeah he was trying to teach me Na`vi." We all laughed and I felt relieved.

It was Quinn`s turn after that and she chose Mercedes and they came out gossiping and holding hands. After that it was Finn's turn and it was absolutely hilarious. He picked out Noah and then spent a full minute spluttering and accusing Noah of coming onto him. Noah quickly pointed out that he could do way better than him which left Finn speechless.

They came out having talked about football and video games for seven minutes. I was loving all this time because not once did Quinn let go of me. She hugged me as she talked to Brittany and Mercedes and Kurt. Sometimes she would stroke my hair whilst she spoke and the others would raise their eyebrows. She either didn`t see it or didn`t care because she just carried on.

Quinn`s POV

People kept going in and out but I couldn`t care less because I had Rachel Berry in my arms. I can`t help smiling just thinking about it. Her hair is so soft I can`t help run my fingers through it. Mercedes raises her eyebrow at me but I just don`t care and try to say, 'back off' with eye movements alone. It must have worked because she does back off.

Soon it was Santana`s turn and she just picked up the bowl and started searching through the names. On the third try she looked up and said, "Look, I got Britt," before dragging her to the closet and tearing the watch out of Artie`s hands.

"But how am I supposed to time them?" Artie asked with a slightly confused look.

I laughed and said, "You don`t, they`ll come out when there done. Santana doesn`t like to be rushed." He just nodded whereas Puck looked at the closet door with lust in his eyes. I added, "And I don`t think they will appreciate a threesome, Puck." Everyone laughed and he looked sad as he said, "Well I guess seven minutes in Heaven is over, because I know from Personal experience that they won`t be coming out anytime soon."

"Maybe we could play another game?" Tina asked shyly.

"Like what we`ve played all the good games." Puck said sadly.

"Well we could play ' How much do you know,'" Tina suggested

"Boring," Puck moaned

"It could be good to kill time with," I add trying to help out Tina and I am rewarded with a smile off both Tina and Rachel.

"Fine." Puck conceded grumpily

Rachel got up off my lap and said, "I`ll get the pen and paper."

Puck then said sarcastically, "This should be fun."

**A/N: Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the final chapter, enjoy...**

This game did sound kind of boring but we very quickly needed a distraction from the noises coming from the slightly rattling closet. Rachel seemed kind of excited about this so I went with it.

"Well we should pick a name from the bowl and whoever is chosen writes down ten questions about themselves, do you all agree?" Rachel asked and there were nods all around the room. Nobody questions Rachel`s organisational skills.

She moves over to the bowl and picks out a name, "Puck,"

I hear a groan but he grabs the pen and paper and jots some stuff done. As he is half way done I have a sudden thought and say, "Keep it PG Puckerman," He groans again, scribbles out a few lines then carries on writing. When he`s done Rachel announces, "I`ll keep the score."

"Alright, what`s my favourite food?"

"Pizza," Sam automatically says and with a nod from Puck she writes it down.

"Who`s my favourite band?"

"Metallica," Once again Sam jumps in.

"Who do I think is the hottest person in Glee?"

"Finn," I say as everybody laughs but Finn just glares at me

"You," Rachel says

"Damn right women, I am the hottest person in this club," he replies smugly then he continues on with his questions. Sam wins, getting 8 of the questions right and they high five. She then grabs another name from the bowl and its her own name. She smiles and passes the tally to Tina to keep score. She pulls away from me to write her questions and quickly finishes them. She clears her throat then begins, "What is my favourite colour?"

Finn quickly blurts out, "Gold," at the same time as I say, "Purple." Finn looks as me and says, "That`s a stupid answer, she obviously likes gold because of those stars she carries with her." I scoff then softening my tone I ask, "What`s the answer Rach?"

"Your correct Quinn," she says smiling at me. I really do love that smile.

"What`s my favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Trick question, you are vegan," Finn shouts triumphantly and then I say as soon as he is finished,

"Chocolate Fudge Brownie because although you are vegan, you make an exception because your a massive chocoholic." Rachel just nods and everyone looks shocked at the lengthy explanation I gave. Finn looks annoyed and that makes me smirk.

Rachel then recovers herself and asks, " What is my favourite item of clothing?" Once again Finn cuts over anyone else`s attempts to answer and shouts,

"Its that sweater with an owl on it," He looks pleased with himself but Rachel tells him that he is wrong. He scowls at me and says, "Why don`t you answer then Quinn, you are the one that stalks her after all." I turn on the HBIC and say with a bit of a growl,

"Listen up Frankenteen, just because you don`t pay attention to a word she says doesn`t mean you can go around getting angry about it, so why don`t you just kick over a chair and storm out of here so we don`t have to put up with your tantrums anymore tonight." I end up stood next to him with my hands on my hips glaring down at him seated on the floor. He stands up and glares as he says, "Yeah and how come you`ve been paying so much attention, I thought you couldn`t stand her."

"Shows what you know Finneptitude, because I `ve been listening to every word that has come out of her mouth since I first met her because i`m in love with her." I finish my rant and when everyone gasps I realise what I just admitted.

_I just shouted that at Finn when I should have been saying it to her._

I turn to her and her eyes are wide. I walk over in a few short steps and hold both of her hands in mine. I don`t want to explain everything in front of everyone so I say, "Follow me," and pull her out into the kitchen.

I am a bit scared to look at her but I know I have to do this so still looking at the floor I say, "I`m sorry, I know its really soon for you and you probably still hate me but I have been in love with you since I first saw you. I was mean to you because I knew I could never have you but that is no excuse and I want you to know that I am so sorry. More sorry than I could ever express to you. I wish I could just whisper 'I love you' to you romantically for the first time but its too late for that now." I finish my speech still to scared to look up when a delicate finger lifts my chin so I meet the chocolate gaze of the girl I love.

"I forgive you and I have never hated you. I`m not sure if I can trust you but I really want to give you a chance." She brushes her lips ever so softly against mine and then turns to go back to the living room,

"Are you coming?" she calls cheekily over her shoulder.

I have a huge grin on my face as I walk to her, link our hands and say, "Babe, I would follow you anywhere."

**A/N: Well that`s the final chapter, sorry its short but to be honest its because I have run out of ideas. Thanks for all the reviews...Live long and prosper!**


End file.
